When Bonds are Made
by Canis et Loupe
Summary: Duo is an "uncle" and Wufei's son likes the last person who thinks he would. What happens when bonds are made and broken? Is it true that love can bloom in the strangest places? Dx?? OCxOC, 5xR no flames! R in later chapters for some lime.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing in any way, to my great sadness :( 

Author's note: I thought about this while riding the cheese wagon to school. I saw the rain and it made me wonder. So I came up with this. This is my first Duo and Relena fic ^^

When bonds are made.

When Relena and Duo got the news they couldn't believe it. Their lives had suddenly lost their spark. Tears never stopped falling. Hearts never stopped aching. That day when Relena and Duo found out, they died as well.

Heero's Memorial Service

"Duo..." Quatre said as he tried to offer some type of condolence to his long time friend. Duo looked up to have his once lively amethyst eyes meet lively cerulean ones. Duo wrapped his arms tighter around the small body in his arms. She hadn't eaten since she had found, she couldn't bring herself to live on. The crowd listened as Wufei of all people, spoke about Heero's life. Relena listened on hot tears constantly flowing from her baby blue eyes.

"Of course, being a soldier for so long had done some social damage to him. But I didn't know him as well as his confidante did, Duo Maxwell." Wufei stepped off the platform and walked over to Relena and Duo. Duo handed Relena over to Wufei. Duo ran his hand through his hair and sighed. As he stepped up to the podium he passed Heero's open casket. His tan skin so pale and cold, his unruly brown hair made him seem like the angel he never was.

"Hello, as you all may know I'm Duo Maxwell. Heero's long time Gundam partner and friend," Duo shot a quick glance at Relena who was staring at the Heero's casket, "About a month ago, Heero came to me and asked me for advice. He wanted to know what was the most romantic way to propose to a woman. I told him 'The only way your heart tells you too' A week or so later he proposed to his long time love, Relena Peacecraft. He told me he had never felt so alive. His sudden departure hurt the ones closest to him the most. I know in my heart that Shinigami, did his best to put him in a place where he will always be able to watch us."

Duo walked off the stage and walked over to Wufei who handed Relena back to him. He kissed her forehead. He held her until every one had left. Relena finally spoke.

"Duo..."

"Yeah?" He said as he stared down at the floor.

"Two weeks before he died...we made love..." Relena looked up and saw that Duo was smiling. It was the first time he smiled in days.

"Congratulations..."

"Duo...here..." She grabbed Duo's larger hand and put it in side of her coat. She gently placed her hand on her lower abdomen. Duo's eyes grew and he smiled.

"It's his?" Relena simply nodded. She looked at Duo who had tears running down his own cheeks. Relena stood on the tips of her toes to kiss them off. Duo put his head onto her shoulder and cried.

"Relena...I'll take care of the child. I won't take Heero's place but I'll always be here for you and the baby. I promise."

After staying at Heero's grave for almost three hours, Duo and Relena decided to go home. Duo drove Relena back to his apartment so she could dry off. After all it had been raining the entire time.

As the anniversary of Heero's death came by Heero's child was born. Naming the child Iris, Relena raised her daughter to love, even if it was a simple little thing to always cherish it. When the child's second birthday came by Duo almost became her father figure. Always taking her to the park, picking her up and playing with her. Some would swear that he was the child's father, but Iris's eyes told the truth. Her eyes were the same as Heero's.

Iris had the same piercing blue eyes as Heero. Even though she had Relena's hair and figure, her eyes were her best features. 

"Oh come on you old man!" Fifteen years old Iris Yuy said to her "uncle" Duo. Iris jumped over a fallen log and headed to her favorite hiding place. She had found it when she was six, when she found out the truth about her father.

"Iris, you know my old bones can't handle this!" Duo laughed as he followed her lead.

"I thought Shinigami could handle anything!" She called out from her hiding place.

"Oh don't use that on me!" Duo called out as he stood right over Iris's hiding spot. Iris moved just in time to avoid having Duo jump on her.

"Hey you cheated!" Iris said as she jumped up and dusted off her school uniform. Her long mahogany hair in braid. She laughed as she watched Duo rub his back.

"Come on before your mother kills me." Duo put his arm around the girl's slender shoulders and led her back to her house.

"That would be a sight for sore eyes." She laughed. They walked together talking about random things. Such as why hot dogs buns come in packs of twelve but the hot dogs come in packs of eight. They stopped on the patio of Relena and Iris's house.

"Duo?" Iris said as she stared up at the sky.

"Yeah?" 

"Do you love my mother?"

"Love her? As in?" Duo sat down on one of the patio chairs as he watched Iris take her socks and shoes off and put her feet into the pool.

"Ya know, love as in you would do anything for her." Iris stared at the water ripples.

"Iry, you know that I would do anything for your mother."

"But would you do so she'd always be with you?" 

"Yeah, I guess so..." Duo sighed and sat next to Iris, putting his feet in the water as well.

"Duo, why don't you tell her that you love her?" Iris put her head on his shoulder.

"I made a promise."

"To who? And about what?"

"I made a promise to your father when we we're teens, that I would never touch Relena..." 

"But that was over ten years ago! Duo if mom continues dating these creepy guys, you'll never have a chance!" Iris sat up straight and stared at Duo.

"Since when do you care about your mother's love life?" Iris crossed her arms at her chest and grinned.

"Since I saw you blush at last weeks dinner. Mom looked real nice in that strapless dress eh?"

"You know you're evil?" Duo sighed.

"I learned from the best." She said as she stood up.

"Yeah, yeah..." Duo grabbed her hands and pulled her back into the pool. Duo stood up and gave his famous grin, "Who's evil now?"

"Maxwell!" Iris yelled as she got out of the pool sopping wet.

"Oh come on! You looked like you could have used a refreshing dip!" Duo yelled as he ran inside the house.

Iris followed forgetting about her wet clothes and her shoes and socks. She dashed after Duo but not before knocking over two people in the process. Father and son, Wufei and Eric Chang.

"Stupid Onna..." They both said in unison while getting up, causing Iris to stop in her tracks and spin around on her heel.

"Nani yo?" She said while gritting her teeth.

"Oh it's just Yuy..." Wufei said as he shoved his ran his hand through his now short hair. Iris noticed the boy standing in front of her. He towered over her by at least a foot and a half. 

"Iris to you, Chang!" She hissed in Wufei's direction.

"Don't speak to my father like that!" Eric yelled at Iris. Iris looked at Eric and smiled.

"You might be his son ne?"

"Yes..." Eric's eyes suddenly grew to twice their size. Iris had completely forgotten the fact that she still had her uniform on with a white shirt. When she realized that Eric was staring at her goods she kicked him in his side.

"Hentai!" She yelled as she ran off to her room.

In her room she stripped of her wet clothes in exchange for some drier ones. She looked in the full-length mirror and smiled. She was beginning to look like her mother. Tall and lean. She let her braid down and brushed the knots out. She couldn't help but blush as she remembered the look on Eric's face. No one has ever been amazed by her looks. She had changed into a pair of black spandex and a black sports bra. She was planning on practicing her fencing moves. 

An hour later Iris ran down stairs to the living room when she heard a bunch of people laughing. 

"Oh speaking of the devil!" Duo said as Iris entered the living room. Iris saw Eric and Wufei Chang. Iris looked to the other six people sitting across from them. Trowa, Midi and Lisa Barton; father, mother and daughter. Quatre, Dorothy and Jonathan Winner; father, mother and son. 

"Mom, who are these people?" Iris walked past Eric and made sure that he watched her every move. She sat on the arm of her mother's chair. She crossed her legs and sat up straight.

"Well these are some of Duo's friends." Duo nodded.

"Hi I'm Quatre Rabarba Winner and this is my wife Dorothy and my son Jonathan." Iris stood up and shook his hand.

"This is Trowa Barton, his wife Midi and his daughter Lisa." Relena pointed them out. All three just nodded and Iris nodded back.

"You already know Wufei, but I think you met his son today." Duo laughed.

"Yeah with a kick to my side." Eric mumbled.

Author's note: I dunno what I was smoking when I wrote this ^^ I guess I just wanted a ficcy thing with ppls like this. I don't want to write all the words anymores. Ja ne minna ^^


End file.
